Light may behave like a wave and, at the same time, behave like a particle. This invention subscribes to neither theory but generally this invention may be at least partially understood on the basis of the wave features of solar energy. For example, this invention “fights fire with fire.” It is believed that by redirecting solar radiation to form focal hot points between the Earth and the sun, chances are increased that solar radiation passing through the focal point or focal locations may be reduced (or concentrated) or dissipated or deflected.